


Bikes and Lamp Posts

by livlaughplay03



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Biking, Lams - Freeform, M/M, alex is a grouch, john is pure, laf is sick, scraped knees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livlaughplay03/pseuds/livlaughplay03
Summary: Alex is almost always focused, and the one time he isn't he ends up with a bloody nose and a scraped knee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is my first Lams fic, so I hope you enjoy!

Every Sunday Laf is supposed to go grocery shopping. Every Sunday he gets us what we need plus a package of oreos. Every Sunday. But of course, the one Sunday I have plans with Hercules, Laf is sick and I had lent my bike to Eliza. Perfect. Now I had to use Laf's "loved" bike to get medicine and groceries, and cancel my plans.

I refuse to do my shopping anywhere other than in a quaint little market a few miles from our apartment and the only way to get there is through a neighborhood full of snobby rich people. So of course I always enjoy the ride. The only people that are ordinarily outside are teenage girls sunbathing or old people in their hot tubs. But today was no ordinary Sunday.

Outside the final house on the street was a young man watering flowers. And boy did he look handsome from far away.

His hair was pulled back in a long, bouncy ponytail, and even from a distance I could see he was covered in freckles. Tanned skin, and muscles that were just big enough to send shivers down my spine.

Of course whilst my mind was wandering, my bike was wandering into a lamp post. My nose crashed into the post and the bike flew into the street. "Ow."

"Are you alright?" asked an absolutely angelic voice from my side. 

Turning my head I see none other than the curly headed cutie. He was hotter up close. He had beads of sweat dancing across his body, and a tanktop that clung to him in all the right places. "Yeah," I mutter as I wipe my nose.

"Here, let's fix you up," he offers, lifting me off the ground. Just then I noticed my new pants had a hole in the knee and that my knee was scraped. Great.

Mystery guy seats me on the most comfortable patio chair I've ever sat in and hands me a small rag. "Use this to control the blood flow."

Then he heads inside for about a minute. A long minute. Then he comes back out with a bandage and three water bottles. He hands one to me, uses one to clean off my knee, and keeps one for himself. "So, what's your name?" he asks.

"Alex. How about you?"

"John."

"Thanks John," I say as he applys the bandaid. 

"No problem. Hey, why'd you crash into that post anyway? It's a foot into the grass."

Looking back at the lamp, I see it is indeed in the grass. "I just got distracted by something."

"Oh really?" John states with a sly smile.

"Yeah."

"What'd you get distracted by?" 

"Well," here we go, "You?"

A faint blush floats across John's face. "Oh. Well in that case," he pulls a pad of sticky notes out of his pockets and a pen. He writes down a series of numbers and his name. "Better get where you're going." He winks.

He fucking winks. 

I stutter over to my bike, stickynote in hand. 

No ordinary Sunday doesn't necessarily mean a bad Sunday.


End file.
